


The quiet corner of my heart is yours for all eternity

by TheFartingRabbit



Category: TSV - Fandom, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Eddy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Happy, I hate myself for it, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega!Brett, no beta we die like B&E's Self-Esteem When They See Another Child Prodigy, simple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit
Summary: Eddy chose Brett a long time ago.Brett chose Eddy a long time ago.Did they ever speak about it?No.Why?Because they are too much in love to risk it.+++Excerpt:+++Their "I love you"-s were silent.They never said it to each other in the 15 years they were side by side, not even once. Well, once they did when they reached the kickstarter milestone, but that was more an accident than anything and they didn't mean it that way anyway.Brett was laying on the couch, lazily watching some korean drama Eddy put on almost three hours ago. The alpha in question slept soundly, his head in Brett's chest softly snoring in his cute way. The omega looked down and the lines around his eyes softened, his gaze was tender as he looked at his best friend. Yes, he loved Eddy. And yes he loved him in that way. Not that Eddy knew of course or Brett ever told him. He would never and he didn't need to. They chose each other a long, long time ago without talking about it.+++
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40





	The quiet corner of my heart is yours for all eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosetmeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/gifts), [MistOfMidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistOfMidnight/gifts).



> I was challenged by twosetmeridian and MistOfMidnight to write and ABO-AU with Omega!Brett.
> 
> As everyone should know, I absolutely loathe this. Now, after writing it, I hate it even more.
> 
> I returned for this to my absolute basics: fluff. So be prepared for a lot of cringy fluff and two oblivious boys.
> 
> I need to mention that Merri did not uphold her challenge (she was too late) so I did not need to post it. If I am honest, I'm not even sure if this ... thing should be even published, but here we are. And I am publishing it anyways.
> 
> No, Omega!Brett will never make a return.
> 
> No, Alpha!Eddy neither.
> 
> I am a pure Alpha!Brett-writer and I will never betray myself like that again.
> 
> So, after that clarification no one reads, here is the story:

**The quiet corner of my heart is yours for all eternity**

**Warnings: fluff. a fucking truckload of fluff  
**

Their "I love you"-s were silent.

They never said it to each other in the 15 years they were side by side, not even once. Well, once they did when they reached the kickstarter milestone, but that was more an accident than anything and they didn't mean it _that_ way anyway.

Brett was laying on the couch, lazily watching some korean drama Eddy put on almost three hours ago. The alpha in question slept soundly, his head in Brett's chest softly snoring in his cute way. The omega looked down and the lines around his eyes softened, his gaze was tender as he looked at his best friend. Yes, he loved Eddy. And yes he loved him in _that_ way. Not that Eddy knew of course or Brett ever told him. He would never and he didn't need to. They chose each other a long, long time ago without talking about it.

His finger carded through the fluffy hair, welcoming the tingling sensation through his body at the contact and the butterflies in his stomach every time they touched. It was no puppy love or "this is my best friend"-kind of thing. Brett was sure in his feelings.

Eddy was his one and only. His first and his last. A gentle smile played around his lips as he petted the alpha, the boring drama long forgotten.

When Eddy just laid there, vulnerable and at ease, with no worried lines around his eyes or the nervous biting of his lower lip, Brett liked to watch him the most. Eddy was so soft and beautiful in his sleep, he could never have enough moments like this.

He cherished their long walk through the park when they had a rare day off. Slowly strolling on the paved ways, admiring the park and the person right next to him; the strong and tall alpha beside him. One of his favourite things was the trip to the small cafe at the end of the park. They would sit down at a table outside if the weather was nice and drink their coffee slowly. Talking about everything and nothing at all.

The conversations varied but they never spoke about work, their channel or anything related to that in the homely cafe. Both of them didn't want to bring work or stress in the calming, almost serene atmosphere. Instead they talked about the newest Smash character, the next concert they wanted to go to or what movie was currently running and more.

Sometimes they only stopped for a short break, but on other days - and Brett loved those the most - they would sit hours upon hours, coffee after coffee and just talk. Talk until they didn't know what to say anymore but still kept going. They laughed until they cried and their stomachs hurt too much, other days they were mostly silent, only occasionally exchanging words.

When they left their cafe, they were walking so close they could almost hold hands, but refrained from that. Sometimes the back of their hands would brush and a small smile crept on Bretts lips. He didn't dare to look at Eddy and so he missed the faint blush staining the alphas cheeks. Instead Brett was happy he was so close to the alpha, smelling his orangey smell, enclosed in a bubble of feeling protected and cared for.

On other occasions Eddy would come late to work, in each hand a big cup of Brett's favourite bubble tea, claiming he didn't forget to set the alarm, but instead the line at the shop was too long - even if he was three hours late.

Brett just shook his head, smiled and took both containers from his hands. As punishment he drank both of them. He was very well aware that Eddy always got him this month's favourite even if he changed it the day before. The warm, fuzzy feeling didn't leave him until very late at night on those days.

His dreams were filled with Eddy too. Laughing together, staying together, growing old together. Not even once a different alpha was in his dreams - only on a few occasions when Ray was popping in their life only to vanish to a world tour again.

Brett couldn't help but chuckle. Ray was a very good looking, generous alpha in their life, but other than a small physical attraction there was nothing else pulling him to Ray. Yes, an occasional interesting glimpse of a dream or some not so pure thoughts were running through his head in his heat, but never when he was sane and in power of his mind.

His heart only belonged to Eddy. Even when Ray offered to help him through his agonizing heats, Brett declined. It was Eddy or nobody. And Eddy was not an option. He would never be one, Brett swore himself. He would never ask the alpha, forcing him to decide between friendship and possible more. No, Brett might want him with all his might but he would never put such pressure on Eddy's shoulders.

And thanks to his meticulous kept cyclus-diary the chance never occurred. His embarrassment over this one and only single time was big enough to never neglect it again.

All his heart was filled with Eddy. He endured countless pop-songs on the radio, korean dramas at home, bad dancing in the living room from Eddy just so he could see a sight of Eddy no one else got to see. That made even the cold, forgotten coffee under the coffee machine when Eddy forgot to bring him the filled mug almost worth it.

The light was slowly setting, bathing everything in a golden hue. Eddy looked like an angel in this light. This was his private moment, only for him. The brown colored highlights looked like liquid gold in the setting sun and the soft cheeks and sharp jawline gave Eddy the appearance of an ethereal being. Yes, Brett was hopelessly in love.

Maybe they should make merch with white wings on the back, just so he could admire Eddy as an angel? No, that would be too forward and would only raise suspicion. No, instead he would sneak a look when Eddy changed in front of him for a photoshoot.

The man was torturing him on purpose - that was undeniable in Brett's mind. Since he Eddy hit the gym regularly, his shoulders broadened and his abdomen was more defined - no six pack as of yet, but week after week after week Brett followed Eddy's progress and now there was a slight hint to it. And Brett wanted nothing more than to stroke over it so damn much.

But these impure thoughts were quickly stomped on. Nothing good would come out of longing for something he wasn't allowed to have or was entitled to. Instead he refocused on being happy to see the progress, praising Eddy for it and supporting him on this journey. It was important for Eddy, so it was important for Brett.

Brett couldn't help himself and he took a discreet whiff of Eddy's smell. The alpha had a pleasant citrus-y but still sweet natural smell of a ripe orange. Brett would wake up to that heavenly smell and thanks to the generosity Eddy had, Brett even could fall asleep to it by wearing Eddy's jumper. When it was summer, he just stole some of the T-Shirts Eddy wore to the gym to "wash" them. He did that - eventually - but first he stuffed it under his pillow to smell the orange even in his sleep.

If Eddy knew about it, he never said anything or commented on it. And if he did, Brett could always say the smell made him feel safe - which was the truth after all - and he needed it for an undisturbed sleep. Eddy would understand and even lend him the clothes probably in an instant. Would he love it? Yes, yes he would. But it would also feel strange to Brett.

What if Eddy asked for the reason why?

What if Eddy was annoyed by it and only did it because he wanted for Brett to be at his best and not be a bother?

What if Eddy resented him at some point for it?

That was why he wanted to do it secretly. Eddy was such a scatterbrain he wouldn't notice the shirt gone for one night anyway. Brett did the laundry anyway and he could just say, it was either not enough to wash or the washing machine was full. But so far, nothing of the sort happened thankfully.

.rett came into his inheritance at the early age of 13 and decided Eddy was going to be his best friend at age 14. After he realised his feelings years later a routine was already established. They hugged every day when they met up and after they parted ways. Now that they were living together they hugged even more.

Eddy came up to him early in the morning to hug him - sometimes even from behind - as a morning ritual and before they went in their separate bedrooms to sleep. The only thing better than stealing shirts and hugs would be Eddy sleeping in his bed. Brett dreaded and hoped for it at the same time. It was written in the stars if that would ever happen, but Brett hoped for both of it. They could platonically sleep in one bed, of course, but just the thought of waking up next to Eddy sent foreign and overly hot sensations through his body.

No, it was better they slept separate. With this arrangement he would not wake up, wrapped around Eddy like a koala or in inappropriate positions. This would only complicate things and Brett didn't want that. He was happy as it was now.

The omega smiled at Eddy and let his hand wander through the soft strands. Eddy was his love and life. His partner and his best friend. He was his family and his home. He was simply his everything and he wanted to keep it that way.

His fingers traced the all too known pattern over Eddy's upper body. It was a ritual for them as well. Every time on tour when Eddy couldn't sleep because the nerves were killing his sleep, Brett stroked him in the same pattern like he did now.

First the head, then the shoulders, the neck and then up into the hair again. He didn't dare to do more, that was enough. That and the tight hugs they shared.

Brett sighed softly and let his hands wander that path again and again, not stopping until he felt his eyes getting heavier and dropping. He settled his head on the pillow underneath him and closed his eyes. A few more rounds were drawn, then the hand came to a soft stop. Brett was now asleep as well.

The alpha started purring and he snuggled closer, sighing contently. The gentle smell of their combined smells were surrounding them and Eddy dozed on and off. He was not really sleeping; he felt the gentle, innocent touches from his best friend in his hair and the established pattern he did when they were cuddling.

He felt so calm in the smaller man's embrace, loved and simply content. His heart didn't beat rapidly anymore then their fingers touched or their eyes met over dinner in a restaurant. He just felt calmness; a sense of belonging and all encasing tranquility in his very core when it happened. In the beginning when he noticed his feelings changed for his best friend - who was on top of that an omega - he was insecure, skittish and nervous to the max. Even to the point he couldn't even thank Brett for the coffee or bubble tea when their hands met and he felt a zing throughout his body.

His hands started trembling, his eyes were downcast and his lips sealed. If he would voice anything, he would probably stutter, or worse; confess. He didn't want to ruin their normalcy, their together-ness, their closeness. If Eddy had to choose between his best friend staying his best friend and staying at his side forever or his best friend turning into his lover and losing everything for a short time of fulfillingly being together, he would choose to be Brett's friend in an instant.

Nothing was worth losing this type of friend; not fame, not money and certainly not a passionate but short-lived romance. Eddy had decided that a long time ago. He would stay strong against all odds. Even when Brett begged him in his heat, he stayed strong. He just gathered the crying and pleading and oh so delicious smelling omega and placed him in his bedroom before he left the apartment.

Was it the hardest thing he had ever done? Yes. Did it cost him almost his mind? Yes. He broke down in front of his apartment, barely able to call his sister Belle, who was kind enough to help her lovesick little brother. It was so hard for him to see Brett enter a heat facility where his needs would be tended to. His hands balled into fists, barely holding back the cry that would stop it. All of it. And eventually he would lose everything if he would utter the words.

Eddy swore he would never tell Brett how he felt. But that wasn't necessary anyway. When the first wave of insecurity was over and Eddy settled into his feelings, he cherished the small touches. Brett was an omega, so he was prone to touch his family, pack and friends by nature. Omegas loved to show their feelings and camaraderie through touch.

Rarely a day went without Brett touching him. Brett even made an effort to let their fingers touch when handing over the coffee mug or pen or notebook. He brushed his back of the hand against Eddy when they were out getting bubble tea after a hard day of work. Most often though, they would do it like this right now: Cuddling on the couch. Sometimes Eddy would lay down first and Brett would crawl on top of him, sometimes they would lay like today with Brett under him. Not in the suggestive type of thinking, but just platonic cuddling.

One of the best parts about living together was the constant availability. When it was cold, Eddy wrapped himself around Brett on the couch and they watched TV until Brett was either asleep or warm. He fell more times asleep than not and Eddy would have to carry him into his bedroom. That was one big perk on top of the cuddling. He could pretend he would tuck Brett in, only to come back later to lay beside him.

That never happened of course, but it was a good thought. A thought he entertained far more often than not. A dangerous thought, though. It was very persistent.

Hearing Brett's soft snoring, he repositioned himself and closed his eyes. Time for a real nap now. When they took naps in the day, they could stay awake longer and therefore be longer together and Eddy could enjoy Brett's closeness even more.

It was like in the summer when they were laying in the hammock together. One of them fell asleep while they were softly rocking and the other followed almost instantly. Eddy loved the summer for this - not the heat though - and he loved winter for the cuddling sessions as well. Every day was wonderful when he was around Brett and his neediness to touch and hug. Eddy complied easily; he wanted nothing more than hugging Brett and never let go.

Eddy smiled at that thought. His hand laid relaxed on Brett's chest, feeling the soft material under his fingertips. Of course he knew where they got the hoodie - it was not their merch but something different. It was a back jumper with cute cat ears on top. He got that Brett for his last birthday and every time the omega could wear it, he was seen in it.

Even after they filmed a video, Brett would change immediately out of merch and into the jumper. Eddy treasured those small moments because the t-shirt would ride up, revealing the little tummy underneath. Yes, Eddy had no qualms about looking at his friend, pretending to pay attention to their conversation but instead was ogling the expanse of sun kissed skin he was blessed with. In summer he had more chances to do so, because Brett was not wearing shirts at all in the past.

Sadly that changed when his heat hit him in the summer heat. For the first time Eddy could see the small breasts filling up thanks to the hormonal changes. It was a very hard and challenging time for Eddy. Brett seemed to notice something was off and since that day he covered up, which Eddy cursed himself for to hell and back. Now he was not allowed in the bathroom anymore when Brett was showering, too.

His heat was in two to three weeks, Eddy knew that very well. He kept track of it, the same way Brett did. Eddy went even farther and put small reminders in his phone as to really, really not to forget. Not that he could with the scent of Brett changing.

It was usually a fresh, grassy scent, but starting two weeks before his heat, a flowery scent mixed into it, making it much sweeter. Eddy always imagined sitting in a glade, packed with flowers as the time went on and the sun shone on his belly. That was the scent for him. If Brett wasn't in heat, he smelled equally good, but had only his grassy scent, like a lawn in the morning with the dew dripping down and the low hanging fog lazily swirling in the first rays of the sun.

It was a scent he linked with feeling safe, comfortable and home. The scent was always at his side his whole life since the cute age of 13. He hadn't even presented then, but Brett had, and when they met in maths tutoring, Eddy was sure the cute and squishy omega would never bother with him. To his unending surprise Brett was all smiles and friendly with him.

When they met the next day in orchestra, Eddy decided it was divine intervention. They would and should be friends. He only questioned it once when he presented as an alpha roughly one years later. But even then Brett helped him to get over it. Since then they were the best of friends, proving the world, themselves and everybody else that an omega could just be friends with an alpha.

The day rolled on, the sun came and went and they were just laying on the couch, soaking in the others presence. Eddy nuzzled into Brett's neck and Brett gave him pets in return. Only the growing feeling of _hunger_ was a downside. A feeling nagging at them, Eddy in specifically, until they couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Food?"

"Food."

They smiled and got up, leaving their safe haven, their _homes_ \- each other's embraces.

Brett yawned and stretched until his bones were cracking. They put on their shoes, grabbed their phones and wallets and made it to the small cafe they always went to. It was a slow day for them as well, only a few seats were taken.

Eddy got them their orders and set them on the table, watching as Brett's eyes lit up. His small hands immediately went to the latte macchiato and he greedily sucked the warm mixture through the straw. In bliss, he closed his eyes and sighed softly. Eddy took his seat and sipped on the cold brew he got for himself.

He got them sandwiches and something sweet. An egg-ham sandwich and a strawberry shortcake for Brett and a tuna-onion sandwich and a slice of apple pie for himself. He knew Brett _loved_ the shortcakes. They were perfect in Eddy's eyes - they were tiny and sweet; just like the omega. They dug in and silence fell over them once more.

It didn't take them before they were finished and Brett laughed softly at something Eddy told him. He didn't even remember what it was. Just the soft, smiling face was enough. The crows feet crinkled when Brett laughed, his mouth stretched, revealing perky white teeth and his cute little dimples were shown. He could listen for days hearing Brett's laugh. Eddy grinned as well. God, he was so stupidly in love.

Brett was not really better off. The things he smiled at and laughed about were silly and stupid. But it was Eddy who showed and told him that stuff, so he laughed nonetheless. The rich baritone voice, the glow up of his face when Eddy smiled, and of course the hearty laughter when the younger man showed him; all led to Brett laughing. He could listen for days for that laugh. God, he was so stupidly in love.

When they got home, they almost fell back on the couch, this time Eddy was underneath Brett. The drama they had paused was playing again and they both rather watched each other than the series.

Brett sighed. If only Eddy would love him as he did.

Eddy bit his lip and suppressed a sigh. If only Brett would love him like he did.

Instead Brett snuggled deeper in the warm hoodie and Eddy balled his hands to fists, so they would not wander over the omega's body.

Yes, they were better off as friends, they both decided. Better friends for eternity than having a passionate but short romantic time together. But still. Even if they loved each other, it still hurt, when deep in the night came the most hurtful and hopeful question.

_But... What if...?_

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> I feel dirty and sticky for even rereading it. Urgh. *shudders*
> 
> No, never again.
> 
> Bye~


End file.
